In order to keep the standstill times of a winding machine as short as possible during the exchange of the winding rolls, it is known from DE-OS 2920707 to cut the web of material in the cylinder bed formed by the support cylinders by means of a sectioning device having a tear-off blade, which can be raised through the gap between the cylinders, at the moment when the fully wound roll is pushed off. The new web end created by the cut is kept by underpressure (suction) on the wrapped support cylinder, until a new set of cores is introduced onto the cylinder bed, i.e. the gap formed between the support cylinders.
From WO 92/03366 a winding machine with support cylinders is known, wherein superatmospheric pressure is created with compressed air in the space defined by the support cylinders and the winding rolls. This superatmospheric pressure reduces the bearing load and thereby also the line load (=bearing load per width of a winding roller) at the two contact lines of each wound roll on the support cylinders, which has a significant influence on the winding firmness of the winding roll. Because of this load reduction, it is possible to wind winding rolls with very large diameters (more than 800 mm) with very good winding quality.
According to one embodiment, in the area of the lower wedge between the support cylinders an air box is provided. The air box extends over the entire work width (=axial length of the support cylinders) and is provided with a supply line for compressed air. The air box is swingable from an upper work position, wherein its lateral surfaces are pressed sealingly against the support cylinders to a position underneath one support cylinder. The lowering makes room for a separate cutting knife which can be raised from below through the gap between the support cylinders and whose tear-off blade tears off the web when the fully wound roller is pushed out.